


Undertale - Time to Save

by Howdythere



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdythere/pseuds/Howdythere
Summary: Frisk has done several neutral routes, but now everyone's on the surface and happy. Now, Frisk just wants their 𝕓𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕 back.





	1. Onward to Home

After all the monsters were released to the surface, Asriel Dreemurr stayed underground by his sibling's grave. He waited for weeks to transform into a miserable flower. Sometimes he'd notice little leaves beginning to sprout out of his neck or back, or sometimes he'd look at the green veins visible on his wrist. While his physical transformation was taking a while, he could already tell.. he was beginning to lose himself on the inside. When thinking about the people he used to know, he looked at them like toys. Inanimate objects with no real purpose or value other than entertainment.

 

Poor Asriel hated himself. He had done so many bad things, and didn't even feel bad about it. He couldn't understand, as much as he tried. He'll stay by these golden flowers forever. It's the least he could do to punish himself.

________

 

Meanwhile, on the surface, Frisk was living a happy life. Frisk had been adopted by Toriel, and was visited by her friends often. Undyne would come around sometimes, but not as much as the others. She's usually spending her time with Alphys. But Alphys has been a bit anti-social recently.

 

After nearly two months of living a pleasant life on the surface, Frisk just couldn't take the guilt. They had abandoned the poor former prince. Frisk hadn't told anyone about it yet. They had a hunch Alphys was the only person who could help.

*You knock on the door.  
*It slides open.

"..Oh! F-Frisk! What b-brings you here..?" Alphys stammered. "It's.. it's a little early, isn't it?"

The sun was just beginning to rise. Frisk felt the need to do this before anyone else woke up. They had snuck out while Toriel was asleep. Toriel was a pretty heavy sleeper, and tended to wake up in the afternoon. It was winter vacation, so they didn't have to worry about getting up for school.

"Frisk? Um.. wh-what brings you here?" She repeated.

Whoops. You got lost in your thoughts again.

*You take a moment to figure out how to say it.

"Alphys, there's someone still in the underground. They need help." Frisk said, keeping their voice at a low level.

"Uhm.. what do you mean? Lots of monsters st-stayed underground.." Alphys said, giving Frisk a puzzled look, "Is somebody hurt?"

"Not quite." Frisk whispered, then let out a sigh. "Listen, I can explain everything on the way there. Please, follow me."

"Wait, we're g-going.. b-back into the underground..? Right now?!" Alphys nearly shouted. "But Frisk! I can't let you d-do that! Does T-Toriel even know you're out he-here?"

During the few months on the surface, Alphys had gotten better about her stuttering. But, this wasn't just Alphys nervously stammering, this was her shivering. The ground outside was covered in snow. Skeletons aren't affected, since they don't have any blood. Boss monsters don't mind, since they're covered head to toe in thick white fur. But with people like Undyne and Alphys, they aren't used to such harsh weather. Even the snow in Snowdin seemed calmer than this.

*You make a motion with your hands, as to quiet Alphys down.

"Please, please let me do this!" You plead, still trying to stay quiet. "Please, Alphys..? I really need your help."

*You both stand there, staring at the ground.

"....."

"....."

"..Fine, fine.." Alphys says, giving in. "But let's do this b-before anyone n-notices you're gone, okay?"

*You nod, happy and confident.

*You take Alphys' hand and skip onward to Mt. Ebott.

 

*You better hurry. The clouds are looking grey tonight.

 

End of chapter one.


	2. He's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk picks up an old friend.

"So.. my f-failed experiment is actually..?"

"Yep. Asriel."

"I.. I can't believe I brought the p-prince back to life!"

"You can keep this secret, right?"

"I.. Of course.."

 

________

 

Frisk and Alphys were climbing the mountain, snow crunching beneath their feet. They had almost reached the hole that Frisk fell through. While making their way up Mt. Ebott, Frisk had told Alphys all about Flowey and Asriel. About how Asriel forgot who he was. Alphys promised to never tell anyone. Especially not Toriel or Asgore. They couldn't let them see their son while he was in such a bad state.

 

*After lots of walking, you finally made it.

*Alphys seems out of breath, so you both take a moment to rest.

 

"Fr.. Frisk.. What are we doing here?" Alphys asked, wheezing a bit, "Wh.. wouldn't it be easier to go through the actual entrance..?"

"It'd be easier, sure. But this is quicker." Frisk said, opening one eye as if to wink. "Trust me."

*You hold your arms out, and step to the edge.

*You take a deep breath.

*The air is cold.

*....

*You jump.

"FRISK!!" Alphys screamed.

*Alphys reached out, as an attempt to grab you, but was a little too late.

*....

*Thud.

Alphys hesitantly looked down the hole, afraid of what she might see.

Oh. Frisk is fine. A little scraped up, but the flowers broke their fall. Alphys forgot how strong humans could be. Of course, Alphys couldn't jump. Monsters just can't take as much as humans can.

Alphys let out a sigh of relief. If anything had happened to Frisk, the poor doctor would have her eyes torn out by Toriel..

 

"Are.. are you okay down there??" Alphys called out.

*You look to Alphys, and give her a thumbs-up.

*You wipe the mud from your clothes.

*You clean the dirt from your eyes.

*You look around.

The flowers Frisk was standing on seemed a little wilted, but still pretty. Some of the soil was muddy. The Ruins seemed to be frozen and icy, but the flowers still seemed to have that same feeling of warmth. This place was almost nostalgic. There wasn't any snow on the grave, as a certain someone must've kept it clean. Oh, right. Asriel.

Curled up on the floor was Asriel. He seems to be asleep. Frisk could easily carry him, since Asriel wasn't a monster. His body was made up of a plant, making him very light.

*You put your arms under Asriel's back, and lift him.

*His sweatshirt's kinda muddy.

*....

*Now you have to go through the entire underground, just to get back to the surface.

*....

*Is this worth it?

 

________

 

End of chapter two.


	3. Flee From Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel runs away.

*....

*Step, step...

*Everything is silent now, other than the subtle dripping noises.

*It's cold. You should've worn an extra jacket.

"Yeah, no kidding." Frisk mumbles.

*Hey, be careful!

"Argh!"

Frisk slipped on the ice. Asriel was dropped and flung forward onto the hard floor, and let out a quick cry of pain.

*You have such butterfingers!

Frisk landed on their knees, which got scraped up even more. They winced a bit, but they didn't cry.

Whimpering, Asriel slowly sat up. Rubbing his hand against his head, where it hurt. Some sort of green blood could be seen oozing from the wound. He opened his eyes. What..? Why was he in the Ruins..? He turned around.

"Frisk!" Asriel cried out. "What are you doing?!" His voice seemed panicky.

"Calm down, please! Listen, I'm going to get you out of here!" Frisk tried their best to pull a reassuring smile, despite the pain. "I'm going to help you!"

Standing up, Frisk held out their hand.

"You don't have to suffer anymore!" Frisk cheered, their eyes full of hope.

*....

"No, no! You don't understand! I can't!" Asriel shouted, "I'm just gonna hurt you again, and I won't even feel guilty!"

He carefully stood, and stumbled backwards. Asriel turned around and fled. He ran through Home, and into Snowdin. He was a bit sluggish due to being hurt. Well, he wasn't the fastest runner to begin with. It would be easy enough for Frisk to catch up with him.

________

 

*....

"Chara?" Frisk uttered, their shoulders slumped. "What should we do?"

*....

*You decide to go after him.

With a confident nod, Frisk readjusts their backpack, and heads for Snowdin.

 

________

 

Running through the thick snow injured, Asriel didn't get very far before he was too tired to move. He'd have to find some food. Monster food doesn't heal your injuries, but it does boost your energy a bit. But he's just.. too tired... to move....

Feeling dizzy and drowsy, he collapsed on the snow. It felt so soft. The snow here wasn't nearly as cold as the snow on the surface. The snow in Snowdin just felt chilly and comfortable. Perfect for furry monsters, such as Asriel...

......

"N.. no..." Asriel mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Don't fall asleep.."

Standing up, Asriel forced his eyelids open. He stumbled forward. He had to at least make it to Snowdin Town.. That way he could hide.

....

He left a trail of mud.

 

________

 

End of chapter three.


	4. Incessant Trivial Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets back to the surface.

*Frisk.

*Frisk!

"What?!" Frisk snapped, "What is it?"

*You notice a trail.

"..Oh."

*....

"Thanks for that, but it's not like I needed your help." Frisk said, "I'm sure I would've seen it eventually."

*Yeah, eventually.

"Ugh, you just won't shut up, will you?!" Frisk said with a harsh tone.

*....

"...."

*Fine, from now on, I won't say a word.

"I didn't mean that."

 

________

 

After following the trail, Frisk eventually found Asriel in front of the shop in Snowdin Town. He was sleeping face-down in the snow.

Frisk took off their backpack and pulled out their phone. Frisk knows you shouldn't keep your phone in your pocket when visiting the underground. If it fell out, it could fall in the snow, water, or even lava.

After dialing Alphys' number, Frisk waited for her to answer.

"Please pick up.. please pick up.." Frisk mumbled impatiently, tapping their foot in the snow.

"Um.. h-hello? Sorry, I'm really b-busy right now-" came a quiet voice from the phone.

"Alph! It's me, Frisk. Listen. I've got Asriel. He tried to run away."

"O-oh! Thank g-goodness you're okay. I was j-just trying to make it to the entrance," You could almost hear Alphys' fingers tapping together from the other side. "So.. so I could try and h-help you get out."

"Alphys, can you still do that? That would be a really big help." Frisk said, failing to restrain their grin, "I mean, only if you want to."

"Of course!" Alphys responded quickly, "I'll b-be right there, just hold tight!"

Click.

________

 

After a little while of waiting, Alphys made it to Snowdin, where she helped Frisk make it through the underground. Frisk thought it would be a better idea if Alphys carried Asriel instead, since Frisk would probably end up slipping, tripping, and dropping him again.

"He's really light, don't worry." Frisk told her.

By the looks of it, Alphys wasn't really the strongest monster around. She was jittery and hunchbacked. Human teenagers would sometimes throw insults at her. She wasn't the only one, though. Ever since monsters came to the surface, humans have been spitting out crude remarks here and there. Not all of them, though. Most humans found monsters to be cute and charming.

After lots of walking, they finally made it to the exit. Frisk and Alphys were tired.

That was.. a long walk." Frisk huffed.

"It.. sure was." Alphys agreed.

Alphys looked down at the prince in her arms. Most people look peaceful when they're asleep, but Asriel just looked worn out and stiff. She looked at her watch. It was 12 PM, around the time Toriel gets up.

"Frisk! You better go home, before Toriel finds out you're gone." Alphys said, with just a tiny trace of panic in her voice.

"Are you gonna be able to take care of Asriel?" Frisk questioned, "And what about Undyne? Will you be able to hide him from her?"

"I.. uh.. I can try." Alphys said, "Hurry and go, I don't want you to get in trouble!"

That was a lie. Alphys was afraid of Toriel. She was afraid Toriel would scold her for letting Frisk sneak out like that. Back in the underground, when the barrier was first destroyed, Alphys told Asgore about everything she had done. Asgore felt so bad he hadn't realized sooner, and gave her a big hug. And then Toriel fired her. Toriel was always sterner than her husband. When people made mistakes, she was often unforgiving, and would hold grudges. Toriel wasn't as understanding as people made her out to be. When Asgore declared war upon humanity, it was because he was grieving. He had lost his children to the humans. The children didn't even fight back. Instead of convincing Asgore to change his mind, Toriel left. She ran away, and Asgore had lost absolutely everything.

The poor king. Frisk felt so bad for him, and so did everyone else. Undyne almost looks up to Asgore like a father, or a role-model. She would KILL anyone who hurt him. Of course, she couldn't kill Toriel, but she could hate her guts. Frisk had been hoping to spend more time with Asgore, but Toriel wouldn't let Frisk anywhere near him.

 

________

 

Toriel is sweet and motherly, and loves children dearly, but not everyone's perfect.

 

End of chapter four.


	5. Bleeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel expresses her anger to Frisk, and Alphys chats with Asriel.

*It's starting to rain.

Frisk was running through the mud. They could see their house. Almost there! Their jacket was getting wet, and their boots were muddy. Finally, they made it to their window.

...Click.

*Toriel's unlocking the door! Jump, Frisk! You can reach the window!

Frisk jumped and grabbed the window sill. Desperately trying to pull themselves up, they heard a voice.

"..Frisk?"

*It's Toriel.

*You're boned.

"What are you doing out there, my child? You could catch a cold."

Toriel walked to the window, and pulled Frisk up and into the room.

"Ah! Take your shoes off first. We don't want your bedroom carpet to get all muddy, do we?" said Toriel.

"Sorry, mom."

Frisk took off their boots, and stepped onto the carpet with damp socks.

"Frisk.. were you trying to sneak out?" Toriel said with a concerned tone, "Please be honest, dear."

*....

"..Yeah, sorry. I was." Frisk said, looking down shamefully. "I needed to see someone."

"And who was so important, that they could not wait for my permission?" Toriel asked, raising a brow.

Frisk was starting to sweat. Whenever they did something wrong, Toriel always gave her this strict, suspicious tone.

"Doctor Alphys.." Frisk admitted. They could see Toriel making an almost disgusted expression, as if just the name itself was revolting.

"You mean the former scientist who tore families apart?" Toriel asked, her voice getting sterner and shakier.

"You misunderstood, she.. she tried her best!" Frisk defended, "She was trying to set us all free!"

"MELTING POOR MONSTERS WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN THE BARRIER." Toriel shouted, "SHE MELTED THEM TOGETHER, AND KEPT THEM DOWN IN HER BASEMENT FOR WHO-KNOWS HOW LONG!"

"But she didn't WANT to melt them! She just thought injecting them with determination would allow her to take their souls!" Frisk pleaded, "The monsters were old, and had already fallen down! So they were going to die anyway! If anything, she SAVED them!"

"Can you really call THAT saving!? She MORPHED THEM INTO MONSTROSITIES. So now they spend EVERY DAY OF THEIR LIFE suffering!" Toriel's face was turning a little pink. "THOSE POOR THINGS CAN'T DIE NOW EVEN IF THEY WANTED TO!"

The ground almost shook from Toriel's booming voice.

"...."

Everything in the world right now seemed almost grey and colorless. The only thing standing out was Toriel, and her red, furious face. They both took a minute to appreciate the silence, and got themselves together.

"Frisk, I'm sorry," Toriel began, "I should not have screamed at you like that. That was very immature of me."

"It's alright. I'm sorry, too." Frisk said.

Frisk looked up, and held out their arms. Toriel accepted the offer and gave their child a warm hug. The color in the room seemed to restore.

"And.. I'm sorry for sneaking out." Frisk finished.

"It is alright. Although the doctor may be cruel, I can understand that she is smarter than most monsters." Toriel said with a fake smile. "But, I would like to know what you needed her for, and why it was so urgent."

"I.. uh.. I was, I mean I can't.. um.." Frisk stumbled over their own words. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Will you never be able to tell me?"

"No, I can tell you one day.." Frisk said, still trying to find the right words. "Think of it.. like a surprise."

"A surprise?" Toriel still didn't like the idea of Frisk and Alphys keeping secrets. "Alright, fine."

Frisk smiled, and let go of Toriel.

________

 

It's raining. Asriel was awake, and looking out the window. Undyne wasn't home yet, so Alphys has been letting Asriel explore and wander around the house. Back in the underground, Asriel had seen every little detail as a flower. He was stuck down there for years, and everything was the same. Flowey had never found out much about the surface, since nobody knew much about it other than Chara.

Alphys went upstairs with a bag of chips. She walked to the window, and sat on the floor next to Asriel.

"So, what are you looking at, prince?" asked Alphys. She said it very clearly, with no stuttering. She seemed to only stammer now when she was nervous, or cold. Undyne is proud of her improvement. Although, Alphys still has a small lisp.

"Why is water falling outside?" Asriel asked in a quiet voice, "Is the sky just a big shower?"

Alphys had to stifle a laugh. Ever since she took Asriel home, he hadn't said a word. The fact that the first sentence out of his mouth was so curious and innocent was just so adorable! Alphys had to remember this guy WASN'T innocent. He had been through so much, and he had DONE so much. Time traveling, mass murder, toying with emotions, absolutely ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. Alphys just couldn't help but feel bad for him. The poor guy couldn't feel love, after all.

"No, the sky isn't a shower," Alphys said with a chuckle, "The water comes from clouds. It's called rain."

"How do the clouds stay in the sky? Are they attached to string?" Asriel asked, "Does the sky have a ceiling?"

"No, the sky doesn't end. I've heard there's something called space."

"Then how do the clouds stay in the air?"

"...."

Alphys took a minute to think. She really didn't know much about the surface.

"Some monsters fly by flapping their wings, but I don't see any wings on clouds." said Asriel.

"I don't really know, Asriel," admitted Alphys, "Sorry."

"..."

"..."

"That's okay, I don't think we need to know," Asriel said, "I think the surface is kinda pretty even if we don't know how it works. In fact, I think knowing everything about someone or something takes the fun out of it. If everything is predictable, there wouldn't be any surprises. There'd be nothing new to discover, and there'd be no point."

"Everything would be.. boring." Asriel finished.

"Is.. is that how you felt when you were stuck as a flower?" Alphys asked, "When you couldn't feel compassion, and after so many resets when you found out every little thing about everyone?"

Asriel gave a silent nod.

"I'm sure it would've been fine if I could feel emotional attachment." he said.

"Well, maybe one day I can give that back to you." said Alphys.

 

________

 

End of chapter five.


	6. If Only She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have plans for Asgore and Toriel.

Thump.. Thump..

Oh. That sounds like Undyne. She always comes home from work enthusiastically. It's almost a good thing, you could pretty much hear her coming from a mile away before she reaches the door.

"Asriel! I can't let Undyne see you." Alphys said with a panicky voice, "Um, quick! You can hide in my bedroom!"

Alphys frantically carried Asriel into her bedroom, and hid him in the closet.

"Just stay in there, okay? And don't make any noise."

 

________

 

The rain stopped. It washed most of the snow away the night before. Now the sun was out, and although it was still chilly, it was bright.

Frisk looked at the picture frame on their drawer. Inside was a photograph of Toriel and Frisk. In the photo, they were standing in front of their new home.

*Frisk?

"What is it, Chara?"

*Are you okay?

"Yeah. Just thinking about stuff."

*Wanna talk about it?

"...."

*You don't have to.

"...."

After a few minutes of silence, Frisk finally spoke.

"I miss Asgore," Frisk started. "I know I didn't get to spend much time with him."

*Do you really think Toriel would ever let you see him?

"No."

*....

"If only she knew," Frisk sighed, "Before Flowey killed him and became Omega, Asgore was going to take me in, and treat me as if I were his own."

*Tori and Gorey aren't much different, huh?

"Yeah, except Gorey's nicer."

*Remember after the neutral run?

"Sure do. Flowey promised not to kill the king if I made it all the way to New Home without killing anyone."

*He stuck to his promise.

"But the king died anyway."

*Do you remember why?

"He killed himself. He was going to take me in and treat me as if I were his own, but he changed his mind."

*He couldn't let his kingdom suffer anymore.

"He told me to take his soul and go to the surface."

*He asked you to find another way to break the barrier.

"He said that is what his son.."

*What ASRIEL would have wanted.

"And then he sacrificed himself."

*....

"If only Toriel knew."

*Hey, Frisk.

"Yeah?"

*Maybe we can get them back together.

"But how?"

*We could TRICK them into meeting at the same place, and convince mom to stay and hang out with him.

"Pfft, she'd never fall for that."

*It's worth a shot! Plus, Frisk, you're super cute! If you beg her with your adorable little face, maybe she'll cave!

Frisk chuckled, bringing a hand up to their face to hide their blush.

*Maybe you can butter her up before they meet.

"You think flattery will work on her?"

*Maybe.

"Just maybe."

 

________

 

Whew, she's gone. Alphys managed to get Undyne out of the house for a while by reminding her about her cooking lessons with Papyrus. Letting out a sigh of relief, Alphys opened up her closet.

"You can come out now, Asriel." said Alphys.

Alphys went downstairs with Asriel, and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge. Oh, it's empty.

Hm. Undyne and Alphys were running out of food. Alphys is usually in charge of bringing home groceries, while Undyne brings home cash. But how could she go shopping at the market when she can't trust Asriel alone?

"Stay right here." said Alphys, as she ran upstairs.

Looking through her closet, Alphys found a coat with a hood. This should be enough. As long as she kept him away from crowds.

Yeah, she could take care of him. She brought him back to life, so she was kinda technically like his second mom?

 

________

 

"Asriel?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to the store with me?"

 

End of chapter six.


	7. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tries to help Toriel and Asgore.

Frisk sprung up excitedly and walked into the hallway. Frisk was going to have to be very quiet if they wanted to do this. Carefully, Frisk opened the door to Toriel's room and stepped inside. They walked over to her nightstand, and quietly looked through her purse. Aha, got it!

Trying to be as quick as possible, Frisk sent a text to Asgore.

"helllo asgore. I know i have not been the nicest to you as of lately but I think we should hangg out sometime." read the text.

"Howdy. I would be delighted to spend more time with you. Where should we meet and when?" responded Asgore.

"how about a time and place that's convenient for both of us? 2 PM at the supermarket today. sound good?" Frisk typed.

"Sounds fine to me." he responded.

Putting the phone back where it was, Frisk snuck out of the room and shut the door. Now they just had to wait.

 

________

 

Click, click, click..

Frisk was on the living room carpet, lying on their stomach lazily. They were flipping through the channels on TV. 

*Hey wait, isn't that Mettaton?

Frisk put down the remote. Two humans were interviewing Mettaton EX. Mettaton was a good actor, sure, but humans just couldn't get over how over-the-top and self centered he was. Some humans couldn't stand him, and some of them thought he was hilarious.

"So, Mettaton. Is it true that you attempted to murder the monster ambassador?" asked one of the interviewers.

"Yes, you could say that," said Mettaton, "but it was only so I could save humanity. One death is better than billions, right?"

The interviewers nodded, and took notes. The audience clapped.

*If Undyne were in the audience, Mettaton would've been covered in tomatoes.

"Pfft, yeah. She hates him. Mettaton didn't do it to save humanity, he did it so he could be a star on the surface." explained Frisk. 

*Yeah, at least Undyne did it for justice.

"Good morning, my child." yawned Toriel, walking into the living room.

*More like afternoon.

"Hi, mom! Um. What time is it?" asked Frisk.

"1:50." answered Toriel. "Why? Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Yeah, I um.. I was wondering if we could go to the store," said Frisk, sweating a little, "There's something I need to get there."

"Oh, of course. Just let me go and get dressed real quick." said Toriel, walking back into their room.

Frisk hated lying to Toriel. Not only was Toriel angry when she found out, but also it just didn't feel right to lie.

 

________

 

Alphys doesn't know how to drive. She and Undyne don't have a car, due to Undyne not being very trustworthy. Instead, they got a bike. The bike fits two people, but usually Undyne's the one who controls it.

"Okay, so, um.. just get on the back, and hold on to me," said Alphys, "You won't fall off."

After mounting the bike, Alphys tried to keep steady. She started out slow, and pedaled faster and faster. Today is a beautiful day.

About ten minutes of riding, and they make it to the store. Asriel and Alphys dismount the bike.

"Remember, try to keep your face hidden, don't take off the hood, and stay near me." instructed Alphys, "No wandering off. In fact, why don't I just.."

Alphys took Asriel by the hand, and walked into the store. It wasn't very crowded.

"They sell monster food here, so you'll be able to pick something out, okay?" said Alphys.

"Oh, look who's here." mumbled Toriel, walking into the store with Frisk.

Looking around the store, Toriel spotted Alphys AND Asgore.

"Guess we came at the worst time possible." sighed Toriel.

"Mom, can we go and talk to Asgore?" begged Frisk, "Please?"

"What? No! Why would we ever-" began Toriel.

"Tori! Howdy, I got your messages." said Asgore, walking over.

"What messages?" demanded Toriel.

"The ones from this morning..? Do you not remember?" asked Asgore.

"I'm pretty sure I would've remembered, Asgore!" she snapped.

Pulling out her phone, Toriel opened up her texts.

"See?! I didn't send.." Toriel trailed off, "..anything.."

"...."

"Frisk?" began Toriel, turning to her child. "Are you responsible for this?"

"I.. uh.. Yes, sorry.. But I just wanted to see you get along!" said Frisk.

"Frisk, you understand what this man has done, do you not?" asked Toriel, "He is responsible for the death of six children, you know."

"He did it because he was grieving!" said Frisk.

"Don't you think I was too?!" shouted Toriel, "Chara and Asriel are DEAD."

Asriel turned his head at the sound of his name. He was quickly pulled away by Alphys.

"He was angry! He was tired of losing everything to the humans!" Frisk tried to shout over Toriel, "He didn't want his kingdom to suffer anymore!"

"Neither did I, but you don't see me MURDERING PEOPLE!" Toriel yelled.

"He didn't even do it himself! Others did it! Frisk shouted, tears forming.

"They did it because he TOLD THEM TO!" she yelled a little louder.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TRIED TO STOP HIM OR ANYTHING!" Frisk nearly screamed.

Toriel froze, taken aback. She had never seen Frisk this angry before.

"You ran away and hid, like a coward," Frisk said, not quite acting like themselves, "You let six children slip past you and die. The ONLY reason you came after ME was because I was the SEVENTH HUMAN. THE LAST PIECE. DURING ALL OF THAT TIME, NOT ONCE DID YOU CONSIDER GOING BACK."

Toriel stepped back.

"I.. Yes, I have made my fair share of mistakes.." Toriel admitted. "My choices were perhaps no better than his.."

Toriel sighed. "I suppose I HAVE been a little too hard on him." she said, biting her fingernails.

"Asgore, do you TRULY and DEEPLY regret your actions?" asked Toriel.

"Of course," Asgore said. Toriel could hear the sorrow in his voice, "I regret what I've done, and I wish I could take it all back."

"Then I suppose I can learn to move on." Toriel said with a smile.

"...."

Everyone was looking at them. All of their yelling had made a scene.

"Asgore? Would you like to stop by our house for a cup of tea?" Toriel asked.

"That'd be delightful." said Asgore.

And with that, Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk went home.

 

________

 

In Alphys' shopping cart were some packages of instant noodles, assorted fruits and vegetables, and a single bag of flour.

"Asriel? Would you like to pick out something?" Alphys offered.

"Um.. where's the candy aisle?" he asked.

Looking through the shelf, Asriel was approached by a human child. A little girl.

"Hey! You look a lot like my teacher! Towiel! Are you welated?"

"Uh.. um.." Asriel didn't know what to say. Alphys came over and pulled Asriel away.

"No, they're n-n-not! They j-just look a bit a-alike, th-that's all!" Alphys said, grinning.

Alphys whispered to Asriel, "Q-quick.. grab your candy and l-l-let's go.."

The little girl's parent pulled her away, and Alphys dragged Asriel to the checkout.

Once they got home, Alphys found Undyne wasn't there. She checked their phone to see if she got any texts. She did. Undyne was going to spend the night at Papyrus and Sans' place, since it took her 30 minutes to get there, and she was having too much fun to go home yet. That made Alphys laugh. Even though Undyne and Papyrus were both adults, they still did childish things like sleepovers.

Alphys was in her room with Asriel. He had strewn himself over her fluffy rug, and fallen asleep. Alphys was at her computer desk. After a while, Alphys checked the time. Three in the morning. Alphys shut down her laptop, and got out of her office chair. She pulled an extra blanket off of her bed, and covered Asriel up.

"G-goodnight, little guy.."

 

________

 

End of chapter seven.


	8. Dead Don't Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Toriel have a little chat.

Toriel set her teacup on the table after taking a sip. She and Asgore were in the dining room, chatting. Toriel would still make rude remarks here and there, but would apologize soon after. Toriel had pictured Asgore as some kind of child-hating evil person, when he was still the same lovable goofball she had married.

"Asgore?" Toriel began, a soft smile crept onto her face, "I don't think I realized how much I've missed you before today."

Asgore's eyes seemed to light up and fill with hope.

"Tori, I've missed you so much," he nearly cried, "You have no clue!"

For the rest of their time, they sat at the table. Sipping tea together, watching the sun go down. They told stories of what the other one missed when they left. They shared laughter, tears, and smiles. They really were cute together. Honestly, they needed each other. It doesn't have to be love.

When the sun was out of sight, and it was getting late, Asgore decided to head home.

 

________

 

Asriel took a bite of his monster candy. It sizzled in his throat as it evaporated and converted into energy. He still couldn't taste anything.

"Alphys? You brought me back to life with determination, didn't you?" Asriel asked.

"Well, yes. But that only gave you the will to live. You needed the strength of seven human souls to regain your form," Alphys responded, "And it's not even permanent. Eventually, your b-body will reduce down to a flower.."

"Would it be possible to revive a human the same way you did with me?" asked Asriel, ignoring what Alphys just said.

"I don't think so. I brought you back using your dust. Humans don't turn to dust when they die." said Alphys.

"Isn't there any way I can bring Chara back?" Asriel begged, "Any way at all? I'll give up my body if I have to!"

"Asriel, I'm sorry," she said, "But I just don't think there's any hope for Chara."

"But can't we try! I.. I really miss them.." he said.

"...."

"..I know, I don't really care about them. I just wish I did." he said. "I'm sure if they did come back, I'd just get bored of them like everyone else.."

"Asriel, I know that you miss the past," she said, "but sometimes when you can't fix something, it's better to move on."

"Are you saying I should just give up and forget about Chara?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you to forget about them, b-but.." she said, "I don't think Chara would want to watch you suffer."

"...."

"Listen, moving on doesn't necessarily mean forgetting. It's okay to think about them, but don't focus your entire life on them, p-please.." she said.

"Asriel." she said, looking him in the eyes, "You're not going to d-die. Not on my watch. I promise, I will save you, and return you to your family."

 

________

 

"Hello? Mom?"

Frisk walked into the dining room. Toriel was at the table, reading. Her teacup was empty.

"Yes, Frisk?" came Toriel's soft voice, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy today I hardly got to spend time with my own child!"

"It's okay, mom." Frisk said with a smile. "Hey, mom? Um. I have a question.."

"What is it, my dear?"

"Um. Since you've started forgiving Asgore, do you think you'll ever forgive Alphys?" Frisk asked.

Toriel dropped her book. It landed on the floor with a thud.

"...."

Toriel took a moment to think.

"Frisk, I don't think I can. She ruined people's lives." she stated. "At least Asgore was quite merciful. The six children didn't suffer much."

"Okay, I can understand that." Frisk replied.

Toriel stood up and picked up her book. For a few seconds, they both just stood there in silence.

"What if Alphys did something that shouldn't be possible?" Frisk asked.

"Child, I don't quite get what you mean.."

"What if she brought back the dead?"

....

"Are you talking about the amalgams? Yes, she kept them alive, but.." Toriel was cut off.

"What if she brought someone back using monster dust?" Frisk asked.

"That wouldn't be possible, Frisk." Toriel said. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell me she's experimenting with dust now!"

"She's not, I swear." Frisk promised.

Another moment of silence. Toriel picked up her empty teacup and walked to the sink to clean it.

"Mom? Do you ever think about Asriel?"

As soon as the name reached Toriel's ears, the teacup shattered in her strong grip. Broken pieces of glass scattered the floor.

"I-I.. what..?" Toriel stammered.

"Do you ever think about your son?" Frisk repeated, a determined expression on their face.

Finally having processed the sentence, Toriel responded.

"I.. uh. Yes.. I do. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss my son.."

"If you could see him again, would you want to?" Frisk asked.

She gave Frisk a suspicious glare, and paused.

"Of course I would.. No hesitation." she replied.

"What if Alphys brought him back to life?" Frisk asked.

"I.." Toriel began, but interrupted herself.

"Frisk, please.. The dead don't come back.." Toriel said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But if it were possible, I'm sure knowing what Alphys has done, she would most likely turn him into a horrific, suffering creature."

"Frisk.." Toriel spoke in a sad tone, "this.. this isn't the surprise, right? You.. y-you aren't gonna let her torture my son, will you?"

Tears were streaming down Toriel's face. She seemed to choke on every sentence. Her tone was scared, sad, and lost..

"I.. of.. of course not." Frisk lied.

Frisk walked over to Toriel, attempting to comfort her. Toriel wrapped her arms around Frisk, sobbing into their hair.

"P.. please, child.." Toriel begged through desperate sobs, "Don't ever.. p-please.. don't ever let her d-do that to him.."

Trying to get herself together, Toriel stood up straight and wiped her eyes.

"So sorry, I.. I'm a mess, aren't I?" Toriel laughed with a sniffle.

Unable to control her emotions, Toriel ran into her room, crying. Frisk was left in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

 

________

 

Reviving Asriel wouldn't fix all the mistakes Alphys has made. But, it would fix Toriel's family.

Was Alphys really going to experiment with her dead son..? It could go horribly wrong.. If Alphys did anything to hurt Asriel, Toriel wouldn't hesitate to strangle her.

Although, if it worked.. and if Asriel was miraculously brought back to life..

"I.. I wouldn't know how to repay her.." Toriel cried.

 

End of chapter eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me all day.


	9. Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk comfort Toriel.

Everything was quiet except for the sound of Alphys' footsteps and Asriel's soft snoring. The stairs went on for a while. Her footsteps seemed to echo louder and louder as she went further into the darkness. Having finally found solid ground, Alphys reached for the light switch, and flicked it on.

Alphys had turned her basement into a makeshift laboratory. There were workbenches covered in crumpled papers, and various mechanical parts. Alphys carefully laid Asriel onto an operating table. Alphys figured if she wanted to keep Asriel alive, she would have to work on trying to prevent him turning into a flower.

Asriel would be able to keep his form using the power of seven human souls. But maybe that shouldn't be her main priority. Even if Asriel got to keep his form, he still couldn't feel anything. He can't feel love or compassion for anyone. As a flower, unable to feel emotional attachment, Asriel was driven insane. After so many resets, Asriel heard the same dialogue over and over, until it was like reading a script.

If Asriel was given a human soul, he still wouldn't feel anything. Human souls don't have compassion. He'd need a monster soul in order to feel love. When a monster turns to dust, the soul disappears. The only souls you would be able to get would be from boss monsters. Alphys took out her phone, and began dialing.

 

________

 

Ring, ring...

Asgore heard the ringing, and set down his watering can. He searched his pockets for his phone. Found it, and answered. 

"Howdy, what can I help you with?" he spoke.

"Um.. hiya.. Doctor Alphys sp-speaking!" responded a squeaky voice, "I just had um.. a few questions I needed to ask you. If it isn't too much t-trouble, that is!"

"Of course. I can take a break from my work for a moment," he said with a chuckle, "If you can even call this work. What was it you needed to ask?"

"Um, so.. have you noticed anything strange recently?" Alphys asked, "I mean um, like, has your beard grown any longer in the past two-to-three months?"

"Not that I know of, sorry. My beard hasn't grown an inch ever since my children died." Asgore said, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"Oh, I.. I'm really s-sorry to remind you of that.." she apologized.

"It's no problem, Alphys. Sorry if I didn't give the answer you wanted." he said.

"That's okay!" Alphys said quickly, and hung up.

 

________

 

So.. even though Asriel's kind of alive, Toriel and Asgore won't age. It's because it's not his real body anymore, is it? He has the body of a flower. Boss monsters don't age, unless if they have children. Boss monster children grow up because their parents' magic goes into them. This also results in the parents aging as well. The children stop growing once the parents die.

Putting her phone back in her lab coat pocket, Alphys looked over to their patient. If Alphys sent Asriel back to his family, it would be a bit odd. Asriel would be a child who never grows up.

....

Alphys pulled out her phone again. She was going to call the families of the amalgamates. If she could experiment on one of them, not only would they possibly be put out of their misery, but Alphys could attempt to extract the compassion from one of their souls.

She dialed the number.

 

________

 

Ding dong!

Frisk got up from their bed as soon as they heard the doorbell. They looked at the clock. It's 3 PM. They walked through the hallway and into the living room. They opened the door.

"Oh! Hi, Sans." Frisk greeted.

"heya, kid. mind if I come in?" came the friendly, happy-go-lucky voice of Sans.

"Sure. Visiting Toriel again?" Frisk teased.

"heh, you know it. me and tori haven't hung out in a while, so i figured i'd stop by." Sans shrugged, "i got some new jokes to tell her."

"Okay. Come right in" Frisk said, stepping aside to let Sans through.

He walked inside.

"so, is she in her bedroom?" Sans asked.

"Yep. If you need anything, I'll be on the floor watchin' TV." said Frisk.

Frisk walked onto the carpet. They grabbed a pillow from the couch, and put it gently on the floor. They held out their arms.

..and flopped onto the pillow.

 

________

 

Knock, knock..

"hello? anyone home?"

"...."

"so.." Sans began, trying to think of a joke, "how d'ya revive a dead flower?"

No response. Sans turned his back to the door, and slumped against it.

"..rein-CARNATION."

"SANS!!" came an angry yell. The door swung open, hitting Sans hard in the back. It was shoved open so forcefully it practically sent him flying. His face hit against the wall opposite the door.

Thud!

"SANS!" Toriel gasped, "OH I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE LEANING AGAINST THE DOOR!"

Rubbing his head, Sans sat up.

"ah, it's fine. forgeddabout it." he said, standing up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Toriel asked, "I can heal you, if you want."

"nah, you don't have t' waste your energy on me. i can take it." he said with a wink.

"If you're sure.." Toriel said, a concerned expression on her face.

"...."

"...."

"so, um.. wanna tell me why that joke bugged you so much?" Sans asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sans. It's just.." Toriel said with a sigh, "I got a little upset last night. It had something to do with reincarnation, so I guess I got a little mad at that joke.. I overreacted, sorry."

"hey, tori, don't sweat it. i guess that joke was a little insensitive of me, huh?" Sans said with a chuckle.

"Heheh.." Toriel said, faking a smile. It quickly faded.

"hey, why don't we go into the dining room with frisk? the kid'll make you feel better." Sans insisted.

"Alright."

Sans lead Toriel into the dining room. He made a motion for Frisk to come along. Without hesitation, Frisk got up and pretty much skipped into the kitchen.

"hey, kid," Sans said, ruffling Frisk's hair, "why don'tcha make your mom some hot cocoa?"

"Can I have some, too?" Frisk asked.

"As long as you brush your teeth after." said Toriel, taking a seat at the table.

Frisk put the chocolate powder in two mugs. They poured hot water into the mugs, and stirred.

"Sans? Would you like any?" Frisk offered.

"no, thanks. i'm good." Sans said, "gotta head home soon. papyrus'll wonder where i went."

"Oh? Did you not tell him you left?" asked Toriel.

"nah, he was too busy hangin' with undyne. they were playin' a board game of some sort." Sans said.

Frisk gave Toriel one mug full of hot chocolate, and sat down with the other. For a little while, Frisk and Toriel sat across from each other in silence, sipping their drinks.

"well, i'm gonna hit the road. it was fun hanging out with you." Sans said, as he waved and left the room.

"Farewell, Sans!" Toriel shouted just before Sans reached the door.

Once Sans left, it was back to silence.

....

"Ow.."

"Is something wrong, Frisk?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. The cocoa's just kinda hot."

"Did you get burned?" Toriel asked.

"A little bit, yeah." said Frisk, putting their hand to their mouth.

"Would it feel better if I healed you?"

"I think so, yes." Frisk said.

Setting their mug on a coaster, Toriel stood up and went over to Frisk's chair. She placed her hand over Frisk's mouth, but not inside it. Toriel's hand began to glow green.

"Mmph?"

"Dear, wait until I've finished healing you, please."

After a quick moment, Toriel took her hand off of Frisk's mouth.

"All better?" Toriel asked.

"All better. Thank you." Frisk said.

Toriel returned to her seat, and continued sipping her drink.

*Ugh, back to silence.

"Mom? Um.. I'm sorry about yesterday." Frisk said, "I know I shouldn't have pushed it."

"It is alright.. I do hope you stick to your promise, though." Toriel said.

"I um.. I will." Frisk said with a weak, unconvincing smile.

"...."

"...."

"I will speak with Doctor Alphys over the phone." Toriel said, standing up and setting their empty mug on the table, "I will find out what she is planning. If she is attempting anything you mentioned, she must do it with my consent first."

Toriel gave Frisk a quick hug, and went into the hallway. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Alphys' number.

 

________

 

Ring, ring...

 

End of chapter nine.


	10. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has a few questions for Alphys.

Ring, ring...

Ring, ring.....

Hi, this is Doctor Alphys. I am currently unable to answer the phone right now, so please call back later, or leave a message after the beep.

Beep.. 

"Hello, doctor. This is Toriel. There is something we need to discuss. It is fairly urgent, so please respond as soon as possible. Thank you."

 

________

 

Alphys had listened to the message. She put her phone back into her pocket, and turned to the door. Whatever it was Toriel needed to talk about, it sounded important. Alphys was going to run experiments on an a certain someone, but that could wait for later.

When she entered her home, she pulled out her phone again, and prepared to call.

"Alphys!" shouted Undyne from upstairs, "Is that you?"

Thump, thump, thump..

Undyne practically FLEW down the stairs to greet Alphys.

"Heheh, hi Undyne.." Alphys squeaked, "Could you.. um.. let go? You're k-kind of choking me."

"Of course." Undyne said, letting go of Alphys.

"UNDYNE? WHERE DID YOU GO?" came a voice somehow even louder than Undyne's.

Papyrus walked down the stairs.

"AUGH, I SWEAR. I LEAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND I FIND YOU OUT HERE FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Papyrus said in disapproval.

"Papyrus," Alphys laughed, "You're a skeleton. You don't have a stomach."

"I CAN PRETEND!" Papyrus said with a smile.

Undyne gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"We don't even have a bathroom, dude!" Undyne said with a snort, "Anyway, shall we get back to our game?"

"YEAH! CAN ALPHYS JOIN? THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SCIENTIST SHALL NOT BE EXCLUDED!" he cheered.

"Yeah!! Alphys, wanna join? We're playing video games." Undyne asked.

"Video games? But we don't even have a TV." Alphys said.

"Papyrus brought his entire TV with him." Undyne said with a chuckle.

Alphys laughed.

"I, um.. Thanks, but there's things I have to do," said Alphys, holding up her phone, "I got a phone call to make."

"Alrighty, we'll leave you be, then. Let us know if you need us, kay??" Undyne said, making her way up the stairs.

"Got it.." Alphys said, waiting for Undyne and Papyrus to be upstairs and out of sight.

 

________

 

Ring, ring...

"Hello. Who is it?" Toriel spoke into the phone.

"Um, hiya! This is.. uh, Alphys speaking.. I got your message." came a voice from the phone, "Sorry for not being able to respond sooner, um. What was it you needed to chat about?"

"Actually, I'd prefer it if we talked in person. May I come over?" Toriel asked.

"Of course." Alphys replied, "Are you going to bring Frisk?"

"I might as well. Can't trust them alone." Toriel said.

"Okay then.. uh, see you there!" Alphys said.

Toriel hung up.

"Frisk! We're visiting Doctor Alphys." she said.

 

________

 

"Oh, hi! Um.. that was quick." said Alphys.

"Yes, we did not want to keep you waiting." Toriel responded, stepping inside.

Frisk seemed nervous. They had the guilty expression of someone who broke a promise.

"Shall we take a seat somewhere? You have a dining room, do you not?" Toriel asked.

"Not really b-but, um, there's a table upstairs. Go ahead and head up there, I just need to d-do something first."

Toriel walked upstairs.

"Frisk? I, um.. Can you please do me a favor?" Alphys asked with a squeak.

"What is it?" Frisk asked. Frisk seemed to be filled with dread.

"Can you p-please go in the basement, and keep an eye on Asriel?" Alphys whispered, "Don't let anyone come into the b-basement except for me, okay?"

"Got it." Frisk said.

Frisk turned around and went downstairs. Alphys went upstairs and took a seat at the small table.

"Hello, your majesty." Undyne said with a bow, the moment she saw Toriel. Undyne may hate Toriel secretly, but she still felt the need to be polite. She was the QUEEN, after all.

"Hello, Undyne." Toriel said with a warm smile, "So nice to see you again."

"Would you like me to make you both some tea?" Undyne offered.

"If you don't mind, that would be lovely." Toriel said.

Undyne couldn't help but smile. Toriel may be cruel to Asgore, but she was still a sweet old lady. She always had a concerned, caring look in her eyes, and the warmest smile in the world. Those were things she and Asgore had in common.

"UNDYNE! I SHALL HELP YOU PREPARE THE TEA!" Papyrus shouted, an excited expression on his face.

"ONWARD!" Undyne said enthusiastically, pumping a fist into the air.

With that, Undyne and Papyrus trotted downstairs into the kitchen, and began preparing tea.

 

________

 

Frisk looked down at Asriel. He was unconscious on the operating table. He looked kind of cute, actually. Frisk wondered what his fur felt like.

Frisk examined the room. Asriel was hooked up to some kind of machine. The machine looked like a small TV, almost. On the screen were some numbers.

"31." Frisk mumbled.

The numbers seemed to be dropping. After a minute or so, the number went down to 30. Another minute passed, and it went to 29.

Frisk grabbed a chair from near the desk, and sat down next to Asriel.

"...."

Frisk touched Asriel's arm.

"Oh wow, you're soft."

Frisk noticed the green veins on Asriel's arm. Frisk squeezed his wrist a little bit. He seemed really weak. Poor guy seemed pretty close to losing all strength.

*You wonder if the human soul power is wearing thin.

"...."

"Don't worry, we're going to fix you." Frisk said, "Just hang in there, okay?"

 

________

 

"So Alphys," Toriel began, "Got any new projects? Any new experiments, maybe?"

"Um.. no, sorry. I d-don't.."

"Is that so? Well, Frisk asked me something strange the other day." Toriel said, her warm smile fading, "They asked me how I would react if my son was brought back to life."

"I.. I-I um.."

"Specifically, they asked how I would react if YOU brought him back."

"H.. hahah, kids and their weird imaginations, right?"

"Alphys."

"I.. y-yes..?"

"Please, be honest."

"...."

"...."

"Maybe.. j-just.. a little.." Alphys stammered, her forehead covered in sweat.

"A little? What the HELL does that mean?" Toriel snapped.

"I-I.. I have b-been trying, but.." Alphys was cut off.

"So you ARE doing it! And you didn't think to ask me first?!" Toriel accused, "And what about Asgore? Does even HE know?!"

"N-no! I'm s-sorry.. he doesn't know either, I'm sorry, p-please.. just.."

"But Frisk does?? Why would you tell my CHILD and not ME?!"

"I-I can explain sometime, but not n-now! I p-p-promise you'll know why soon enough, just p-please..!"

"ALPHYS. SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Toriel demanded, "I am THIS close to BURNING YOU ALIVE."

"TORIEL, P-PLEASE!!" Alphys begged, tears were running down her cheeks.

Undyne ran upstairs, a cup of hot tea in one hand.

"Woah, woah! Hey! What's going on here?!" Undyne asked.

In a fit of rage, Toriel summoned a fireball. She reeled her arm back, and prepared to fling it at Alphys.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Undyne shouted.

Before she could think of what she was doing, Undyne splashed the scalding hot tea in Toriel's face. The fireball vanished, and Toriel let out a cry of pain.

"UNDYNE, NO!" Alphys cried out, "H-here!! Toriel! Let me heal you!!"

"Get AWAY from ME!!" Toriel shrieked.

Toriel used one hand to cover her face, and another to shove Alphys away.

Hearing the commotion, Frisk left the basement and went upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Frisk asked.

"NO!" Undyne shouted.

"...."

Toriel was burnt and sobbing, Alphys was shaking and crying, Undyne's face was redder than ever, and there was hot tea on the floor. Alphys seemed to be too scared to say anything.

"IS.. IS EVERYONE OKAY?" called Papyrus from downstairs.

"Everything's fine, don't worry!" Frisk shouted back, "Right, guys?"

"...."

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Frisk asked.

"I walked upstairs to find this cow picking on my girlfriend." said Undyne.

"You disrespectful little..!!" Toriel was cut off by Frisk.

"Name calling isn't gonna solve anything!" Frisk said.

Undyne opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, a scream came from the basement.

"That v-voice.. It couldn't be.. No.." Toriel mumbled, "Asriel..?"

Toriel stood up and tried to run to the basement.

"UNDYNE! DON'T LET HER!!" Alphys shouted.

Undyne ran behind Toriel and held her back.

"LET GO, LET GO!!" Toriel shrieked, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SON, BUT HE'S HURT!!"

Frisk and Alphys ran down the stairs, and into the basement.

"FRISK!!" Toriel yelled, "LET ME SEE HIM!! PLEASE!!" she said with a sob.

Once Alphys and Frisk were in the basement, they slammed the door behind them. Toriel broke free of Undyne's grip and pounded on the door.

Asriel was crying out in pain. His eyes were squeezed shut. He convulsed in agony. He was strapped down to the operating table, and trying to break free. The machine he was hooked up to is beeping.

Frisk looked at the screen. The numbers had dropped to zero. The screen was flashing red.

"ALPHYS, DO SOMETHING!" Frisk said, panicky.

Asriel let out another wail. The pounding against the door became louder.

"LET ME IN, LET ME IN!!" Toriel screamed, "HE'S SCARED!! LET ME HELP HIM, PLEASE!! PLEASE, ALPHYS!!"

"I-I d-d-don't know what to do!" Alphys said.

Alphys walked close to Asriel. Asriel tried to speak, but the pain was too immense. He felt like he was going to explode!

*What a disaster.

"Asriel! Please! Tell me what's wrong!" Alphys begged.

"I.. it j-just..!!" Asriel choked out between sobs and gasps, "It h-HURTS.. IT HURTS S..SO MUCH!!"

"Asriel!!" Frisk cried out.

"PLEASE!!" Asriel shrieked, "MAKE IT STOP!!"

Asriel's body began glowing. The pounding on the door grew louder.

"What.. what's happening to him?!"

"I d-don't know, Frisk!" Alphys shouted, "Just g-get back!! Under the desk!"

Alphys grabbed Frisk by the arm and ducked under the workbench with them. Asriel's body glowed brighter and brighter, and his screams and cries got louder. The machine's beeping got faster and faster.

The pounding on the door halted to a stop.

Everything went white, and everything went quiet.

________

End of chapter ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the next chapter is in the comments.


	11. We Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're awake, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been unable to post chapters here. Instead, I have been posting them to Deviantart instead. I may have issues in the future, so if you'd like to keep reading, I suggest you go there instead. https://www.deviantart.com/time-to-save

He's awake. He's alive. He blinked his eyes open, and looked around him. Frisk and Alphys were sprawled on the floor. They must've been knocked unconscious from the blast. He tried to lift his arms. He couldn't. He tried to move his legs. He couldn't. He almost panicked. Why can't he feel anything?

He turned his head to the shiny machine he used to be connected to. He stared back at his reflection. He had turned back into a flower. He shoved himself forwards and tumbled off of the operating table. He took a moment to think. What could he do?

He plummeted himself into the ground, and burrowed beneath the tile floor. He made his way to the kitchen, and burst up to the surface. He heard people speaking upstairs.

"Did you hear something?" came Toriel's voice.

"No. Are you hearing things, old lady?" was Undyne's.

"I don't think so."

Ignoring them, Flowey opened the lower cabinets, and rummaged through them.

"Augh, c'mon. They're always making pasta, they've GOTTA have some!" Flowey whispered.

The voices continued.

"Let's stay in here. You still seem really paranoid," Undyne said. "You need to calm down, okay?"

"It could be them! My children! I have to see if they're okay!"

"Papyrus is downstairs, Toriel. He's been trying to open the door, remember? I'm sure if anything happened he'd report it to us right away."

He kept searching. Ah, here it is. He grabbed the bag of flour with his teeth, and used his vines to close the cupboards.

"I just have to check!"

"It's probably just Paps getting a snack."

"Undyne, you don't understand! Please?" Toriel begged.

"Fine, fine. Let's go see what it is."

Flowey could hear footsteps. They were coming down the stairs. Flowey gripped the flour and pulled himself into the ground. The small hole wasn't wide enough for the bag to fit through, so he had to leave it behind. He had decided to come back for it later. He hid beneath the surface for a while, waiting.

"Hey! Is anyone here?" Undyne called, "Papyrus?"

"YES, UNDYNE?" shouted Papyrus.

"ARE YOU STILL WORKING ON OPENING THE DOOR?" Undyne yelled back.

"YEAH!" he replied.

Toriel walked into the kitchen. She knelt down, and inspected the hole in the floor.

"HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE KITCHEN LATELY?" Undyne asked.

"WHAT?" he called.

"I SAID," Undyne raised her voice, "HAVE YOU BEEN IN THE KITCHEN LATELY?!"

Toriel picked up the bag of flour.

"NO, I HAVEN'T MOVED AN INCH!" he answered.

"BUT WE HEARD NOISES IN THE KITCHEN!" she said.

"PROBABLY JUST SOME RATS, UNDYNE."

"Undyne, he may not be wrong," Toriel said, "Look over here."

She pointed to the hole. Undyne walked into the kitchen.

"It appears some kind of rodent has been here," Toriel theorized, "Perhaps they were searching for food, and burrowed away once they heard noise."

"No intruding rat is allowed in MY HOUSE!" Undyne declared, shaking her fist before plunging it into the hole.

It was an explosion of rubble. Pieces of wood and chunks from the ground went everywhere. Dirty powder filled the air. Toriel coughed.

"Undyne! We aren't trying to KILL the creature!" Toriel said, grabbing Undyne's arm, "That would be cruel!"

"It tried to steal food." said Undyne.

"It was probably starving, the poor thing!" Toriel pleaded.

"It put a hole in my kitchen." said Undyne.

"You and Papyrus do that on a weekly basis, do you not?" Toriel said with a smile.

"Hey, just because our cooking tactics are extreme doesn't mean we put HOLES in the floor!"

Toriel let out a little chuckle.

"Undyne, the creature has probably escaped by now, anyway." she said, standing up, "Shall we go back upstairs?"

Toriel dusted the dirt off of her clothes. She looked to Undyne, and held out a hand. Undyne gave a toothy grin.

"Do I look like a CHILD to you? I don't need your assistance, drama queen." Undyne said confidently.

"Drama queen?" Toriel laughed, "Oh, that's clever!"

After noticing the joke, Undyne laughed, too.

"Ah, come on. Let's go upstairs." Undyne said.

And so they did.

 

________

 

When Undyne shoved her arm into the hole, she had made it a lot wider. She, uh.. also kinda punched Flowey in the face..

Flowey popped up to the surface, spitting out dirt. He wiped his mouth and grabbed the tipped-over sack of flour. He ducked back into the ground, pulling the bag with him. He tunneled back to the basement. He peeked in.

Frisk and Alphys were still out cold. Good. Flowey resurfaced, and looked up at the operating table that towered above him. Unsteadily, he pulled the bag of flour open and held it with two vines. He recoiled the vines, as if preparing to launch. He flung the bag forward, but didn't let go. The flour poured across the table, and some spilled onto the ground. Perfect. This was perfect.

He looked over at Frisk.

"Look what happened. You didn't listen to me, and now you're here. You tried to help me, and I got you hurt." he said, "I appreciate what you were trying to do, though. Well, no. I really don't. You get the gist."

He looked at Alphys.

"I even hurt your friend."

He turned back to Frisk.

"Life really IS unfair, huh?" he said, "Maybe next time, don't try to fix the unfixable."

He looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I'd thank you, but I can't really mean it."

*...

"Well, bye."

And with that, he dove back into the ground.

 

________

 

They were walking through Snowdin. They were barefoot, but they didn't feel anything at all. It seemed as if their entire body had become numb. Frisk tried to call out for someone, but no words escaped their lips.

They looked around. Nobody's here. All of the buildings were pitch black inside. Every window was foggy. They went up to the old shop, and peered inside. It was too dark to see anything. They continued walking. They walked to where the Riverman once was. The boat was still there, but there was no sign of life.

Frisk turned around. Asriel stood there, a blank spot where his face was supposed to be. After a minute of silence, he staggered towards them. Frisk held a stick out in front of them. They wanted to ask what was wrong with him, but it was like their mouth had been sewn shut.

He crept closer. With every step he took, it seemed as if he was ready to fall. The branch slipped from Frisk's hold. It froze the second it hit the snow. Frisk tried to force their own jaw open, but to no avail. They wanted to yell. They wanted to scream. They wish they could ask him '𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘏𝘌𝘓𝘓 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶?!'.

They have to move. They have to do something! The boat! That's it! Frisk stepped backwards, but their foot missed the boat. They slid into the water faster than they could think. They reached for the ledge. They tried to grab something. Anything! Asriel grabbed them, and held them up by their wrists. Hope! Maybe he isn't so bad.

Frisk started to slip. Well, at least he was 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦. Fearing death, Frisk clung onto Asriel's hands. Once more, Frisk tried to call out for someone. Anyone. And..

....

"But nobody came."

Asriel released Frisk completely. Frisk, however, refused to let go of his hands.

"Frisk."

Frisk's nails tore deep into Asriel's skin. Red blood dripped and splattered onto Frisk's cheek.

"Chara."

Frisk's grasp tightened. If they're going under, he's going down with them!

"You need to let go."

Asriel struggled to refrain from getting pulled in.

"You need to let go of me. You're hurting everyone."

....

"You need.."

Frisk just couldn't hold on any longer, and fell into the water.

"..to move on."

They were sinking. They almost felt sleepy. Their entire body felt so heavy. Yet, they reached up, desperate to grab something.

Something.

Anything.

....

"Frisk."

"Frisk!"

"Wake up! Please! You have to get up!"

"Wake up!"

"WAKE UP!"

 

________

 

Frisk awoke with a gasp. Doctor Alphys had shaken them awake.

"Thank.. thank g-g-goodness you're okay!" said Alphys, "I was r-r-really worried there."

Alphys held out their hand, offering to help Frisk up. They accepted the offer.

"Are you h-hurt anywhere?" Alphys asked, "I'm n-not the b-b-best but, I c-could try to heal you."

Frisk wasn't paying attention. They looked past Alphys. Alphys turned around. Frisk walked over to the operating table, only to find it covered in a white powder.

"Frisk.." Alphys started.

Frisk seemed just about ready to cry. They lost their best friend. They've failed.

"Fr.. Frisk?" Alphys slowly approached them.

"It's all my fault.." said Frisk, "He didn't want me to help him, but I refused to listen.."

A tear rolled down Frisk's cheek.

"No matter what, he was going to suffer. He sacrificed himself for everyone else to be happy, and," Frisk let out a gentle sob, "I just had to ruin it! I've caused everyone so much trouble!"

Alphys put a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"And now he's dead!" Frisk cried.

Frisk sobbed into their hands. Alphys put her arms around them, as an attempt to comfort. After a while of standing there and crying, Alphys spoke up.

"Frisk.." she said, "That's n-not dust."

Frisk looked up.

"What?" said Frisk.

"That's not dust." she repeated, "Asriel couldn't have t-turned into dust, since he has a physical form."

"So he's.. alive?"

"Yes. He p-p-probably turned back into a flower.." Alphys explained, "He m-must've escaped after waking up.."

"We have to find him." Frisk said.

Frisk reached for the doorknob.

"And I think I might know exactly where he went." they finished.

 

________

 

End of chapter eleven.


	12. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look back, three months ago.

Do you remember back when everyone was first freed from the underground? Everyone lined up, and gazed at the sunset.

"I could stand here and stare at this for hours.." Asgore said.

"Yes, it is beautiful, is it not?" Toriel responded, "But we really should think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is the beginning of a bright new future," he announced, "An era of peace between humans and monsters."

He turned to the human.

"Frisk, I have something to ask of you," he started, "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?"

....  
....

The human declined.

"IT'S OK, FRISK! I'VE GOT YOU COVERED! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE AMBASSADOR," Papyrus declared, "I CAN DO IT FOR YOU! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

And off he went.

 

________

 

"Frisk, you came from this world, right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" Toriel asked, "What will you do now?"

"I want to stay with you!" Frisk replied.

"What? Frisk, you really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened," she said, "It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well, I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go, I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right?"

She took you by the hand.

"Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us!"

 

________

 

Ah. It seems this was a mistake. The humans saw a tall, screaming skeleton running towards their town. They've got guns ready. Seeing the commotion, Asgore decided it would be better if he, himself, acted as the ambassador. He is the king, after all. Toriel had objections.

"Someone as cruel as you shouldn't introduce our kind, let alone be king!" she said, "You have no right to conduct this truce."

"Well, I.. uhm," Asgore stammered, tear streaks down his cheeks, "Would.. YOU like to represent monsterkind, Tori?"

"I would be honored," she replied calmly, her smile returning, "I promise I shall act responsibly. Unlike some people."

Undyne looked pissed. How dare she take this important role, when she had abandoned her position as queen? Undyne chose not to say anything, and continued walking down the mountain with Alphys.

Asgore signaled for Papyrus to stop. He slowed down. Toriel made her way to the town, her hands together. The humans held their guns ready.

"Please, do not be alarmed!" she said, "We do not intend to attack. In fact, we ask for peace."

Toriel was nervous, but attempted to hide it.

"If you have forgotten, our kind was sealed underground centuries ago," Toriel explained, "We ask nothing of you, but to let us join your society."

A brave human with a gun, came forward, trembling.

"Wh.. wh-what ARE you?" he asked.

"We are monsters," Toriel said. She stepped back. "Do not be afraid, please.. I.."

The man seemed ready to pull the trigger. He aimed his gun at Toriel's chest.

"Please! Do not shoot!" Asgore demanded. He came and stood alongside Toriel.

"You do not need to interfere, Asgore," Toriel said, "Why would he hurt us if we haven't done anything?"

"Tori, I'm afraid you don't understand. Humans are not as innocent as you think," he pleaded, "They declared war on us just for existing!"

"I am sure if we act peacefully, we will learn to coexist." she said.

"Yes, I believe so, too. I do not want you to fight, I just hope you will be a little more cautious," he said, practically ready to cry again, "I don't wish to lose you, Tori."

"..."

"..."

"I understand. Thank you for your concern," she said slowly, "I will take heed of your warnings."

She turned back to the humans.

"It is not that I don't trust you, but would you mind lowering your weapons?" she requested.

The human lowered his gun slightly, but didn't break eye contact.

"Oh, and by the way," she spoke, "my name is Toriel."

The human set his gun to the floor.

"How were you freed?" the man asked.

"We believe this child here did it." she said, pointing to Frisk.

Frisk had been creeping behind Toriel, avoiding interaction with the townsfolk.

"They had fallen into our world, and befriended a lot of us," she said, "In the end, they managed to destroy the barrier, and let us go after generations of imprisonment."

Frisk had an expression of guilt. Nobody knew that it was not them who broke the barrier.

"Though, I am unsure how they did it." Toriel added.

Several murmurs came from the townspeople.

"Really? A small child like that had the courage to interact with huge beasts?"

"That goat lady is kind of cute, if you ask me."

"Yeah, she's like a walking stuffed animal!"

"Why did we ever lock these away in the first place?"

"They won't fit in very well."

The humans continued to ramble on about their opinions. Undyne and Alphys made their way to the town, along with Sans and Papyrus.

"Gah! It's that skeleton again!" the man said, picking his gun up again.

The humans panicked.

The man shot at Papyrus, but it went right through him. Toriel and Asgore lifted raised their hands, frantically trying to calm the humans down.

"You misunderstand! He means no harm, either!" Toriel reassured, "I guarantee we all just want peace!"

"We all just wish to live on the surface, with fresh air and sunshine!" Asgore chimed in.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID, HUMANS! I UNDERSTAND YOUR LIVES MUST HAVE BEEN SO EMPTY WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HERE TO FILL THE VOID!" he yelled, "BUT FEAR NO LONGER! I SHALL FILL YOUR HEARTS (AND YOUR MOUTHS) WITH DELECTABLE PASTA!"

Toriel and Asgore's concern became visible. They both wanted to say something, but they could not talk over Papyrus. He pulled out a plate of cold spaghetti from his pocket.

"IF ANGEL HAIR IS NOT YOUR TYPE, YOU HAVE MANY OTHER OPTIONS TO CHOOSE FROM! RIGATONI! LASAGNA! PENNE! OR EVEN," Papyrus was pulling something out of his scarf. Sans gave a drum roll. "RAVIOLI!!"

Papyrus tossed uncooked ravioli to the crowd. Everything went silent. Toriel and Asgore were only expecting negative reactions, but instead, the audience laughed. Instead of seeing this guy as a pretentious narcissist, they viewed him as an entertaining goofball, with a special place in his nonexistent heart for himself. The audience clapped.

"OOH? IS THAT APPLAUSE I HEAR?" came a familiar voice, "BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWED UP YET!"

"Oh no." mumbled Alphys.

"OOH YES!!"

A tall, handsome, (and somewhat sexy) robot showed up, with a fluffy pink feather boa draped around his neck.

"BUT.. DON'T FORGET MY COUSIN, OF COURSE." he stated, "BLOOKY, DARLING, WHY NOT SAY HI?"

The shy ghost behind Mettaton didn't move an inch. (He was also wearing a ghost boa.)

"i.. um.. no.. i don't want to draw away attention from the ambassadors.."

"Ambassadors? But there's only one." Alphys said quizzically.

"oh.. um.. my mistake, sorry..."

Two of the humans spoke up. 

"I thought those two goats were BOTH representatives."

"Yeah, it'd make sense. They're supposedly king and queen, after all."

Toriel looked away.

"Back to the main subject," she said, "Will you allow us into your community? We wish to be treated just as you would anybody else."

There was silence. Until everyone subconsciously reached a mutual opinion. It was decided.

 

________

 

Toriel was unpacking boxes. She was settling into her new house with Frisk. All of the monsters were going back and forth from the mountain and to their homes, gathering their belongings. It was a dreadful journey. Toriel had decided to take a break, and sit down. She looked at the paperwork on the table. She sighed, and pulled out her cell phone.

(Ring, ring..)

"Hello?"

"Hello, Asgore." said Toriel.

"Oh! Howdy, Toriel. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you like to accompany me, as ambassador?" she requested, "I feel it is unfair for only ME to represent."

"Oh, of course! I will assist in any way I can, Tori."

"Do not Tor-" she cut herself off.

"What?"

"Nevermind. It's fine. I.."

"..."

"I'll see you around, Asgore."

(Click..)

 

________

 

End of chapter 12.


	13. Stay With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything's going to be okay. (Probably.)

Frisk unlocked the door, and opened it. They flinched. Papyrus was right there at the door. Before he could say anything, Frisk raised their hands and signaled for him to remain quiet.

"Shhh!"

"AH, YOU'RE-" Papyrus was cut off by Frisk, who held their finger to his nonexistent lips.

"PAPYRUS? DID YOU GET THE DOOR OPEN?" Undyne called from upstairs.

Frisk frantically shook their head, telling him to say no.

"NO, UNDYNE! I.. I'M JUST TALKING ON THE PHONE, IF YOU DON'T MIND." he responded.

"STOP DILLY-DALLYING AND START LOCK PICKING!" she ordered, "I mean, unless if you're tired. Breaks are okay."

"Papyrus, I know you hate lying, and this is k-kind of hard to explain, b-but," Alphys said, "I need you t-to let Frisk sneak out of the house. Undyne and Toriel c-can't know, okay?"

"BUT WHY?" he asked.

"They have something they n-need to do. It's v-very urgent."

"..."

"..."

"UNDERSTOOD." he said, and gave a salute.

Papyrus picked up Frisk and carried them up the basement stairs. He went into the kitchen, and opened the window. He let them crawl out. Frisk landed safely on two feet and shot Papyrus a thumbs up. Frisk began walking, dreading climbing the mountain all over again. They glanced over their shoulder and saw Papyrus go back down the stairs. They heard the distant mumble of Alphys, and the click of a door closing. Frisk carried on.

The thought of the aggravating climb ahead of you.. 

You're filled with DETERMINATION.

 

________

 

(Three months earlier.)

If monsters were going to be allowed to live here, where would they go? New houses would need to be built, right? How on Earth would monsters ever be able to pay for it?

Toriel thought long and hard about this. She knew nothing about human currency. Or perhaps she did? She thought back, many years ago.. centuries, even..

June 12th, 201X. (Nine months after Chara fell, and nine days before Father's Day.)

Chara and Asriel were in the living room, sitting at the table. Crayons, paper, and glue sticks were in front of them. There was a box of uncooked macaroni. Toriel was in her reading chair, book in hand. Chara pulled something out of their pocket.

"What's that, Chara?" Asriel asked, looking at the dollar bill in Chara's hand, "Did you draw something?"

"No. It's just some money." they responded.

Asriel looked confused. That wasn't a coin, that was a green piece of paper!

"Oh, right. Um. We humans use paper currency." Chara explained, "We use coins, too, sometimes, but it's not worth very much."

"Oh. I see." Asriel replied.

Asriel continued to glue little bits of macaroni to his paper, making it in the shape of a flower.

"So, if us monsters were to visit human shops, we wouldn't be able to buy anything?" he asked.

Chara chuckled. They always had a charming smile.

"No. If anything, you guys would be millionaires." they stated, "Maybe even billionaires, or maybe-"

"Zilliongillionaires?"

"That's not a number, Az."

"Sorry," he said.

"Anyway, you guys use GOLD instead of cash, so I think you'd all be fine up there."

....

....

Toriel opened her eyes. She really does have a bad habit of drifting off. Toriel looked up from the table. Bright beams of sunlight were shining through.

"The surface world will never cease to amaze me." she thought aloud.

She picked up her purse on the table, and pulled out her wallet. She looked at the shiny gold coins sitting inside it. She felt silly that she had not thought of this before. Monsters new nothing about human currency, and assumed their G wouldn't be accepted. The humans were going to have them work to pay off their debt.

Later, Toriel introduced the humans to monsterkind's kind of money, and everyone was blown away. Looks like Chara was right. Monsters are rich! They had plenty of money leftover, even after paying for houses. The monsters were allowed to go nuts with their money, although Toriel advised that they save at least a little bit for food, rent, and bills.

 

Looks like everything's turning out okay.

 

________

 

Frisk trudged up the mountain. It was muddy, due to just having snow not so long ago.

*Don't give up. You can do it.

*You're almost to the top.

*Just watch your..

Frisk tripped.

*..step.

Frisk buried their face in their hands. They weren't ready to fall from a mountain! They weren't prepared to land! They tripped over the same stupid vine that Chara had! Frisk was afraid to look. They were going to hit the ground any minute now! They were-

THUD!

They hurt. Everything hurt. It wasn't so bad, they could've gotten up and walked if they wanted to, but instead they decided to lie here and rest. It's called a flowerbed, after all. It must be meant to rest in.

*Are you taking a break?

*...

*Are you still awake, even? Hello? Did you get knocked unconscious?

"I'm awake. Just.."

*You climbed an entire mountain for the third time this year. I understand.

"..."

*...

"Thank you."

 

________

 

(Three months earlier.)

Undyne was angry. Not furious, just frustrated. The primary ambassador, queen Toriel, had waited a whole DAY to introduce monster currency. The humans had made plans for the monsters to WORK.

"Can you believe it?! She agreed to make us WORK for freedom!" Undyne ranted, "We don't even NEED TO!"

"Yeah.. um.. n-not such a great leader th-thing to do," Alphys agreed, "But it's not like A-Asgore th-thought of that either.."

"That's my POINT! He, along with EVERYONE else knew NOTHING about how human civilization worked!" she continued, "Toriel, the ONLY one who knows ANYTHING about humanity, stayed silent and nodded!"

"You're n-not going to tell her any of this.. a-are you?" Alphys asked.

"I'd LOVE to! But.." Undyne said, "She IS the queen, unfortunately. I don't really know her. What if she flipped out on me?"

"You mean.. f-fought you?"

"No, like, imprisonment."

"I d-don't think she can do that as long as you don't make contact," she said, "B-but still.. don't let out everything on her. It p-probably wouldn't look good for a m-monster to be freaking out over their own representative."

"Yeah.. you're right."

Undyne stood there a moment, thinking.

"Oh, I know! I'll just write a letter!"

"That's s-still not a good plan. One of us will have to deliver it, and she'll automatically assume it was either y-you or me."

"Yeah.. I guess you're right. I'm not a coward, and I'm not afraid to face her, but.." Undyne stated, "I hardly know her. If this is the chick Asgore fell in love with, she can't be THAT bad, right?"

 

________

 

"Why.."

Frisk looked up to find Flowey right next to them.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you." Frisk said.

"Frisk.." Flowey started.

"..."

"Things are never going back to how they once were.."

"Asriel, listen.."

"Even if you DO manage to save me, I don't think I could really confront them again.." he said.

"Please, just.." Frisk got cut off.

"How come I deserve a second chance.. when I'm the one who.."

"..."

"who screwed everything up in the first place." he finished.

Flowey didn't have a trace of emotion on his face. Just blank, partly closed eyes, looking down at the dirt.

"If I really did get to be myself again, body and soul.." he said, "I don't think I could live without Chara."

*...

"Asriel.." Frisk began.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Flowey asked.

"You didn't want to be helped, but I tried to fix you anyway." they said, "All I've done is cause other people pain. Especially Toriel and Alphys.."

"Frisk."

"And you know she's gonna tell Asgore, now that she's been warming up to him," they continued, "Who KNOWS how HE'LL react. I can't imagine how much he'll cry.."

"Frisk.."

"And Undyne.. What if she never forgives Toriel?" Frisk asked. They seemed close to tears again, "And what if Toriel yells at Alphys again?"

"Frisk. Please."

"What?"

"It's going to be okay," he said, "Stop making that face."

Frisk forced a smile. They weren't thinking straight, and they..

Frisk hugged him.

They wrapped their arms around his head and held him to their chest, sobbing. Tears dripped onto his petals.

"..."

Flowey didn't know what to do, so he just sat still and accepted it. He waited until Frisk's sniffs halted to a stop.

"Asriel, can you please let me do something?" they asked, "I know I messed everything up, and I'm probably going to regret doing this, but.."

"..."

"Would you please come with me? Nobody will have to know who you are," Frisk begged, "I know everything's gone wrong, but.."

"..."

"I don't want to see you suffer. I know even with us, you still won't feel anything, but," they added, "At least we can keep you entertained, for as long as you stay with us."

"Frisk.."

"I understand if you decline."

"Frisk, I.."

"..."

"I'll stay with you. I'll try to not mess anything up this time." he said, "Chara's dead, I'm soulless.. I can't have YOU be upset, too. Even if it really doesn't matter."

Frisk wiped their eyes, and stood up. They looked to Flowey, and held out their hand.

"..."

"..."

"What do you want from me? I don't have any arms, Frisk."

Frisk chuckled. They looked up at the mountain's entrance.

"Are we seriously going to have to go through the entire underground?" Frisk sighed, "I'm so sick of this."

Flowey went into the ground.

"Wh.. what?! Are you leaving me here?!" Frisk shouted, "Jerk!"

Suddenly, a vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around Frisk.

"Gah!" Frisk flinched, and panicked, "What are you doing?"

The vines tightened around Frisk until it acted as a harness. The vines rose them up closer to the top, until they could reach an edge to climb out.

"Oh.. thank you!" they shouted.

Frisk climbed out, and sat on their knees at the edge. They turned around and looked down at the little flower staring back up at them.

"How am I going to get you?" Frisk called out.

"I'll meet you back at Alphys' place!" he shouted.

"..Alright."

Frisk stood there for a second, before finally saying,

"See you around."

Flowey dove into the ground, and Frisk headed back down the mountain. Maybe things will have a happy ending after all. Er, somewhat happy ending.

 

________

 

End of chapter 13.


	14. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Alphys have another long talk.

They were almost there, but still no sign of Flowey. He didn't trick them, did he? Frisk reached the house's entrance. Just as they were about to knock, they heard something behind them. Frisk spun around.

"Oh, there you are!" they said, looking down at Flowey. He didn't say anything back.

Fearing for the worst, Frisk hesitantly knocked on the door. They waited a moment.

"I'LL GET IT!" came Undyne's voice.

Within a minute, the door swung open. Undyne's welcoming toothy grin quickly faded into an expression of shock.

"Frisk!? You're OKAY!"

Without any warning, Frisk was swooped up and hugged. Undyne ruffled the kid's hair.

"What are you doing outside?! How did you even get out of the basement!?" Undyne questioned, "And what happened with-"

Undyne was cut short by Toriel.

"FRISK!" she gasped.

She came running down the stairs, and practically knocked Undyne to the side.

"My child, are you hurt?! I heard an explosion come from the basement!" she asked.

Toriel held her hand against Frisk's forehead. She then inspected Frisk for scars and burns. She sighed in relief, only finding a few bruises and scrapes. She can heal those later.

"Frisk, I am glad you are alright," she said with a worried smile, "But, although I am not fond of her, I must ask. What happened to Alphys?"

"Alphys is fine." Frisk simply stated.

"That's good to hear. But what about.." Toriel trailed off, as if she had fallen asleep mid sentence. She suddenly got up and turned around, walking to the basement. She didn't greet Papyrus.

"OH. HELLO, TORIEL!" Papyrus cheered with a wave, but Toriel stared straight ahead and kept going until she reached the door.

She grabbed the doorknob, and turned it. It was not locked. She gave Papyrus a look of disgust, seeing as he had not told anybody about the unlocked door. It was no matter. She would speak with him later. The door creaked open, and the frightened cries of Alphys were heard, which she ignored.

"Asriel..?" she beckoned, "My dear, are you alive? Please, respond.."

After waiting a few seconds, Toriel peeked inside. She gasped. White powder was strewn across the operating table. Was this.. dust? Toriel covered her eyes, and tried hard not to cry. Tears seeped through anyway.

"T.. Toriel?" Alphys spoke up, wishing to comfort her.

Toriel shut the door behind her. She locked it, too.

"Alphys.. do you know how hard I've tried.. to.. to forget?" Toriel asked, "All that time in the Ruins, I tried my best to not let Asgore's plan succeed.."

"Wh-what are you t-talking about.." Alphys mumbled quietly.

"Any human who had fallen.. I tried to make them stay.." she said, "It is true, to stop Asgore was my main reason, but I soon grew attached to every child I had met. I thought not only would they be a good source of company.. but they could also.."

Toriel took her hands off of her face.

"They could act as a replacement," she said, "At first, it pained me just to think about my lost children. And yet, everything seemed to remind me of them.."

Toriel wiped her eyes.

"They used to play in the mud together.. I remember when they used to come home, and I'd scold them for dragging in dirt," Toriel smiled at the thoughts, but it didn't last, "They used to play pretend, while crunching through the leaves.."

"T-Toriel.." Alphys stepped closer.

"Although I yearned for those days to return.. I knew they never would. So I tried hard, to forget," Toriel admitted, "And eventually, after years of staying in the Ruins alone, with the occasional human.. I hardly thought about Asriel at all."

Toriel's tears were very visible now, dribbling down her cheeks and falling off her chin.

"I have to confess.. It's been a long time since he has popped into my mind," she said, "The human child, on the other hand.. Not a single day has gone by, where I haven't thought of my sweet, little Chara."

A bit of silence passed by.

"I guess I've always had a soft spot for humans," she said with a fake chuckle, "And I suppose I have lied a bit.. to Frisk. I had not thought about Asriel much, until they had brought him up. I wanted to forget, so badly.."

Toriel looked right at Alphys.

"But just because I favor one child over the other, does not mean I love the other one any less," she stated, "Asriel still holds a special place in my heart, and I know I never really WILL truly forget him. I love him too much for that."

"Toriel.." Alphys began, but stopped herself.

"..."

"..."

"Alphys.. What you have done is inexcusable," Toriel said firmly, "Without my permission, you have attempted to bring my son back to life."

Toriel's look of bitter-sweetness and sorrow turned into one of anger and seriousness.

"You caused him a great deal of pain and confusion.. and you would not even let me help him," she said, "Even when he cried and screamed, you did not stop what you were doing."

Toriel's hands were balled into fists at her sides, shaking.

"Alphys, I understand you just wanted to help, but, some things just don't need fixing," she implied, "Or rather, just.."

Toriel trailed off again, trying to find the right way to put it.

"Just.. some things SHOULDN'T be fixed.. if that makes sense," she said, "My son.. if he was brought back, I bet he'd be traumatized.."

Toriel stopped looking so mad.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do. I really do," she said sadly, "It really could've been great. But Alphys, nothing is ever going to be the same again. I really think he's better off dead, rather than some kind of amalgamation."

"I.. I wasn't going t-to do that, T-Toriel." Alphys said.

"Sure you weren't," Toriel agreed sarcastically, "The last time you tried to keep monsters alive, they ended up.. like.. well, monstrosities!"

Alphys sighed.

"You.. y-you aren't angry?" she asked.

"I am, but.. you didn't mean any harm," Toriel concluded, "Just as you didn't mean to turn those other monsters into amalgamates.. so.. Alphys."

Toriel put one hand on Alphys' shoulder, and gave a warm smile.

"I will try my best to forgive you."

"Th.. thank you, q-queen Tor-"

"Oh, please. There is no need to be so formal," Toriel interrupted, "Just call me Toriel."

"Then, um.. thanks, T-Toriel." Alphys said, nervously grinning.

Sniff, sniff..

"Hm. My nose must be clogged." Toriel thought aloud.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Alphys asked.

"I don't smell any dust. The scent is quite strong, you know.."

"I.. uh.."

"I suppose it IS winter.. the perfect season for allergies, but.." Toriel walked closer to the table, "This looks an awful lot like.."

"T-T-Toriel, Undyne and F-Frisk must be worried, we sh-should g-g-go upstairs now!"

"..flour."

"N..n-nonsense. Th-that's only b-b-b-because.. y.. you were right about the whole a-a-amalgamate th-thing.. a-and so i-it's m-melty and wh-white.. a-and.. th-that's why.."

"..."

"Y-y-y'know?"

Toriel looked at Alphys, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I suppose you know more about this stuff than I do," Toriel said, stepping away from the table, "Besides, I haven't seen monster dust in centuries, what would I know? Let's go upstairs now."

Alphys wiped the sweat from her forehead. Toriel unlocked the door, and opened it. Frisk was standing by the door next to Undyne. Frisk looked just about ready to cry, while Undyne seemed like she wanted to tear Toriel's head off.

"Oh, Frisk! My dear, what's wrong?" Toriel questioned, concerned. She was praying that Frisk hadn't been listening to the conversation.

"You.. you don't care about Asriel?" Frisk asked.

Frisk had a flower in their arms. It wasn't even in a pot, just.. uprooted from the ground. Frisk seemed to be holding onto it for dear life. Upon closer inspection, did this flower have.. a face? Toriel ignored it.

"Wha.. no! Of course I care about him, Frisk!" she said, "I don't want him to be in any pain, you see."

"Are you sure?" Frisk persisted.

"Positive," Toriel said with a smile, "My child, what's that you've got?"

Toriel decided it would be best to change the subject. She wasn't lying. She really did love Asriel, but this topic was making Frisk upset.

"Oh! This is my friend," Frisk said, turning Flowey so he would be facing Toriel, "His name is Flowey."

"Hee hee, how adorable!" Toriel complimented, "I could just pinch your cheek, little one!"

"Thanks." said Flowey nonchalantly. Toriel could tell the gratitude wasn't genuine.

Toriel saw the flower's eyes. He looked so.. empty. Wait a moment. Hadn't Toriel met this person before?

"Frisk.. wait," she said, "My child. This is the flower I rescued you from, is it not?"

"Well, yeah.. but.. It's okay!" Frisk chimed, "Everyone else attacked me, too, but I still became friends with them anyway!"

"Everyone what?!"

"That includes you, Mom."

"Oh, heheh. I suppose that's right."

Toriel took Frisk by the hand and led them up the stairs. Undyne's look of fury died down. She was still gritting her teeth though. Alphys followed closely behind Toriel and Undyne. Papyrus was in the living room, standing around.

"Well, Alphys. This visit has been pleasant," Toriel said, half jokingly, "Maybe I can come by again sometime, when things aren't so tense."

"You will." Undyne said, "I want you to return as soon as you can. There is something we have to discuss."

Toriel almost felt threatened.

"Oh, um.. Okay," Toriel agreed, "I'll keep that in mind."

Toriel turned to her child.

"Ready to head home?" she asked.

"Actually, Mom. Before that, there was something I wanted to ask."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Well, my friend doesn't really have any place to go," Frisk said, hugging Flowey a little tighter, "Would it be alright if he stayed with us? I promise he'll stay out of the way."

"Oh, Frisk. Um.." Toriel started.

She looked at the flower once more. She couldn't help but smile at how undeniably cute he was. Well, just as long as you don't notice the eyes, he is.

"Of course he can, my child."

Toriel gave Flowey a gentle pat on the petals.

"Little one, I will take care of you for as long as you need," she said, "Now.. Let's go home!"

 

________

 

Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus stood outside and waved goodbye to Frisk and Toriel. Undyne was the only one who wasn't smiling. The family drove home, and went inside. Frisk yawned.

"It seems to be getting late. We've had quite a long day, haven't we?" Toriel asked, "Why don't we all head to bed?"

"That sounds nice." Frisk said, "Goodnight, Mom."

"Sweet dreams, my child."

Toriel went into her room, and Frisk into their's.

"Flowey?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you a vase or something?" Frisk asked, "Wouldn't a pot be comfy?"

"No. It's fine." he said.

"What should I do, then?"

"Whatever you want," he said, "You could toss me in a closet for all I care."

"I'll just.. have you sleep next to me, okay?"

Frisk hopped into bed, and got all tucked in. They hugged Flowey close, and made sure he had some blanket, too.

"Maybe if you become Asriel again, you'll have your own bed." Frisk wondered.

"You heard Mom. She doesn't want me, anyway," Flowey protested, "I don't see a problem here."

"No, she misses you. She just doesn't want you to be.. um.. amalgamated."

"Frisk, if there's no problem, don't try to fix anything."

"But there is a problem! You're broken!" Frisk pleaded, "Plus, Asgore wants to see you again, too!"

"..."

"And so does Chara!"

"Wh.. what?"

"..N.. nevermind."

"I'm going to ignore what you just said. Get some rest, Frisk." he said.

"But.. Flowey!"

Flowey pretended to snore.

"..Fine. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Frisk said.

They clicked off the light, and hugged Flowey.

"Goodnight, Flowey."

"Goodnight, Frisk."

 

________

 

June 17th, 201X. (Nine months after Chara fell, and four days before Father's Day.)

"Chara? What are you doing?" Asriel whispered, rubbing his eyes.

It was nearly midnight, and Chara was still awake making a sweater.

"Crochet," Chara answered, "What, do you monsters not know how to knit?"

"No, I've seen Mom do it before. I just don't understand it."

"It's just an easy way to make clothing," they said, "Do you want me to show you how?"

"If it's not too much trouble.." Asriel said.

"Haha. Get over here."

Asriel got up and walked over to Chara's bed. He sat next to Chara.

"Is this gonna be your present for Dad?"

"Mhm."

"I think he'll like it."

 

________

 

End of chapter 14.


	15. Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While delivering Christmas gifts, Asgore stops by Undyne. Toriel happens to drop in at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing in December, so everything's Christmas themed.  
> Also Undyne seems really out of character in this chapter. And hot chocolate doesn't HYDRATE YOU. When you're thirsty, cocoa is like the LAST THING YOU WANT. Don't consider this an "official" chapter. Just think of it as something to bridge the gap so the story can continue. Hell, this chapter's not even finished.

Sweep, sweep. Scoop, scoop. The rubble was dumped into a trashcan.

"Ah. F.. finally!"

Alphys stepped back and looked at the room. She was in the basement.

"It's nice and tidy again." she sighed.

The tile floor, (which had been burnt and scorched), is now shiny, and good as new. The flour has been swept off the table and floor, and even the walls seem to sparkle. Alphys shoved the mini broom and dustpan into her big labcoat pocket, and carried the small trashcan upstairs.

"Hey, Undyne! Did you fix the.. um.."

Alphys walked in the kitchen. She set down the garbage bin. The hole Undyne had punched in the floor had been covered messily with tape.

"Undyne? I d-don't think that's how you repair a floor.." Alphys said.

"I'll hire someone else to do that. It ain't MY job," Undyne growled, "I'm busy."

"Um. B-busy? You've got work off today, what c-could you possibly be busy with?"

"I'm waiting for that goat chick. So-called ambassador."

Undyne put her fingers behind her head, and pointed them up like horns. She made a disgusted face to mock Toriel.

"Oh, sure! Monsters can work to pay off their debt, despite having enough to handle it!" Undyne said in a high pitched voice, remarkably nothing like Toriel's, "Remember that time I abandoned my position as queen, only to come back right after Asgore's plan succeeded to take over?"

"U-Undyne, I thought you were over that g-grudge.." Alphys said with a giggle. Undyne continued.

"Apparently, I've lied to Frisk. Hahah, I don't miss my dead son. I just want to forget about anything bad ever happening," Undyne said, her face turning red with anger, "I won't even bother taking his dust to give him a proper funeral. I've got A LOT OF NERVE!"

Undyne spun around and slammed her fists against the kitchen counter, causing several things to topple and fall over.

"Undyne! T-Toriel isn't that b-bad!"

"I'm not exaggerating, Alphys! You HEARD all the things she said! You were right there!"

Undyne suplexes the fridge, just because she can.

"YOU WERE RIGHT THERE!"

Ding!

The doorbell rang. Undyne put the fridge back in its place, right next to the hot fridge.

"It's about time!" Undyne grumbled, making her way to the door.

Alphys picked up the fallen cereal boxes, and hurriedly set everything back. Undyne swung open the door, ready to throw a fit, but paused. Asgore was at the door.

"Um. Asgore? What are you doing here?" she asked, "And.. why are you dressed like that?"

Asgore was wearing a bright pink sweater, and a Christmas-themed hairband with pipe cleaners stuck on it. The band had green and red stripes across it, and at the end of the pipe cleaners were some small bells. It jingled whenever Asgore moved.

"Oh, uh. Howdy, Undyne. I just came here to give you something. Uh," Asgore said, scratching his head, "Have I come at a bad time? Your face is all red."

"No, no, it's fine. C'mon inside, big guy." Undyne said, putting on a smile. She stepped out of the way so Asgore could come in, but he declined the offer.

"That's quite alright, I wouldn't want to drag snow in." he said, "You seem like you're in the middle of something, anyway. I'll just give you it and leave."

Asgore held out a neatly wrapped, red and blue present. It was caked in snow. Asgore was covered in snow as well.

"Oh. Whoops." he said, dusting the gift.

"Asgore! It's snowing really hard! Why not come in?"

"But Undyne, I wouldn't want to dr-"

"Who CARES if snow gets in? Watch!"

Undyne scooped some snow off of the ground, and flung it inside.

"Ah, well if you insist," he said with a chuckle.

Undyne took the present, and walked inside. Asgore followed.

"Hey Alphys! Guess who's visiting!" Undyne shouted.

Alphys came out of the kitchen.

"O-oh! Hi, Asgore.."

"Alphys! My incredible Royal Scientist," Asgore greeted, "So nice to see you again!"

"Well i-it's.. um.. it's former Royal Scientist now, since I got f-fired.." Alphys said.

"Right. I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, his voice wavering a little.

"It's f-fine. It's nice to see you, too," said Alphys with a smile.

Feeling bad for Asgore, Alphys came over to give him a hug, but..

"AUGH!"

She slipped on the small pile of snow. She hit the floor with a thud, and whacked her head against the ground.

"Alphys!" Undyne and Asgore cried out.

Undyne ran over and helped her to her feet.

"Alphys, are you okay?"

"I'm okay.. I think I just- hUAH!"

Before she could finish, Undyne swept her up, and took her upstairs.

"U-Undyne! It's okay! I-I'm okay!" Alphys protested.

Undyne kicked open the door to Alphys' bedroom, and set Alphys onto the twin bed.

"You're going to get some rest whether you like it or NOT!!" Undyne declared, "PREPARE TO FEEL BETTER!! AHAHAH!!"

Undyne left, and slammed the door behind her. It opened again.

"And, uh.. let me know if you need anything, OK?" she added.

"Undyne, w-wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you s-sure you won't need any assistance? With.. T-T-Toriel 'n all?" Alphys asked.

Undyne had nearly forgotten about Toriel.

"P-plus.. things'll be more awkward with Asgore h-here now.."

"It's fine, Alphys. I'll just go send Asgore home now, and we won't have to worry!" Undyne said.

"If you're s-sure.. I didn't hit my head that hard, y'know."

"Well stay outta the way of danger, anyway. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"G-good luck, Undyne."

Undyne shut the door.

"A-a-and don't destroy the house!!" Alphys called after her.

Undyne came back downstairs. Asgore was there, cleaning up the puddle the snow had left. It seems he had already gotten rid of the snow.

"Ah, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yep! Everything's fine!" Undyne said, "Hey, the storm's just gonna get worse and worse, why not head home now before it's too late?"

Asgore chuckled.

"If you need me to leave, you can just say so." he said, "I've got a few more houses I need to stop by, anyway."

"Huh? Why's that?" asked Undyne. She really didn't want the poor guy all by himself in the snow..

"Well, you and Alphys aren't the ONLY ones getting presents," Asgore said, "I still need to deliver the gifts I have for Papyrus and Sans.. and Toriel.."

"I can give it to 'em! Papyrus has cooking lessons tomorrow, and Sans comes sometimes!"

"Oh, that would be really helpful, Undyne!" he cheered, "But.. what about Tor-"

Ding!

"Oh.. I'm sure that's no one. Probably just the mailman, dropping off a package," Undyne insisted.

"Shouldn't we bring it in, then? We wouldn't want it to get ruined."

"I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"Are you hiding something from me? It's okay, I can cover my eyes, if you wish."

"No, it just-"

Knock, knock!

"Undyne? Are you home?" Toriel called from outside, "You wanted me visit today, did you not?"

Undyne's screwed. Very hesitantly, Undyne opened the door. Toriel walked inside.

"Good morning, Undyne." Toriel greeted.

"Hey, Toriel.. um. You can just go upstairs, I'll be there in a second." said Undyne.

"Asgore? What are you doing here?" asked Toriel.

"Oh, I was just stopping by," he said, "Don't worry, I'll be on my way, now."

"Here, Asgore. I can take those gifts off your hands." Undyne said, as Asgore handed her two boxes. One blue, and one purple.

"Thank you for your help, Undyne." he said with a wave.

"Wait, you're really just going to let him go off into the storm like that?" Toriel asked.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be a lot comfier in his own home." Undyne persisted, "Besides, you were fine, weren't you?"

"That's because I have a car, Undyne," Toriel stated, "Asgore, do you have any important errands you need to run?"

"Err.. no? Not at the moment, now that Undyne's taken care of it." he answered.

"Well, Undyne? Look at him! He's already been dusted with snow, do you mind if he stays for a bit until the weather clears up?"

Undyne sighed.

"Of course he can stay. C'mon, why don't you both come upstairs?" Undyne offered, giving in.

And so they went upstairs, to the loft. They took a seat at the table.

 

________

 

June 21st, 201X. (Father's Day.)

"Hey. Hey! Wake up, idiot."

"Chara..? It's too early. Go to bed.."

"You have to get up. I'll force you!"

"..."

"Did you fall back asleep? Asriel!"

"Chara, just a little while longer.."

"No. You're getting up RIGHT NOW!"

"..."

"God, you're heavy! You frickin' boss monster.."

"Heheh.. give up yet, Chara?"

"I refuse!"

"Ow! Gah! Stop that! Seriously! That hurts! Ow!"

THUMP!

"Well, at least you're out of bed now."

"How would you like it if I pulled on YOUR ears?!"

"I wouldn't care. Get up and change out of your pajamas."

"Why..?"

"Jeez, Asriel. It's Father's Day! We worked so hard on gifts! How could you forget?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chara."

"It's fine. I'll go and see if they're awake."

"Okay.."

"..."

"I hope the pie we made for him tastes okay.."

 

________

 

"Wake up, Flowey." said Frisk.

"Chara..? It's too early. Go to bed.." he mumbled, eyes still shut.

Frisk stared down at Flowey, asleep on their bed. Frisk opened the blinds. Flowey opened his eyes.

"What are you doing..?" Flowey asked.

"Waking up..? What does it look like?" they replied.

"You don't even have school today. Why aren't you sleeping in?"

"That seems like a waste of time."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do instead?"

"Video games."

"Snrk.. yeah, that's WAAAY more productive."

Frisk unzipped their brown backpack. They picked up Flowey, and put him in it.

"What are you doing now?" he muttered.

"You're my comfort object. I'm not gonna leave you here," Frisk said, "But you can sleep in the bag, if you want."

Frisk slipped on the backpack, and put on their boots. They walked out of their bedroom, and into the hallway.

"Frisk, look."

"Hm?"

On Frisk's bedroom door, was a note. It read, "Dear, Frisk. I have somewhere to go. I have decided to go early, before the weather gets too harsh. I have left snacks for you in the kitchen. Do not get into any trouble, I will be home soon. Sincerely, Toriel."

"Sweet. We got the house to ourselves." Frisk cheered.

"So what? Are you gonna throw a party or something?" Flowey teased.

Frisk ran into the living room and threw themself onto the couch. They grabbed the game controller lodged between the cushions. Frisk's necked cracked as they turned their head to Flowey.

"No. It's Kirby time." they said.

 

________

 

"So.. should I go make some tea?" Undyne offered, looking nervous.

"That's fine. I'm a little sick of tea." Toriel said, putting her hand up to her cheek, right where she got burned.

"Alright, just let me know if you do." Undyne mumbled.

"Undyne, why did you invite me over? Did you just want to have a nice little gathering?" asked Toriel.

"Oh, that.. um." Undyne didn't know if she should say it in front of Asgore, "I just had something I needed to tell you. It's kinda private."

"Should I leave?" Asgore asked.

"No, that's fine. Whatever Undyne has to say, I'm sure she can say it to both of us." Toriel stated.

Undyne didn't know what to do.

"I'm actually a little thirsty. I'm gonna go prepare some hot chocolate or something," Undyne said, standing up, "Would you like any?"

"Yes, please." Asgore said.

"That sounds nice," Toriel said, "I'll have some, too, actually."

"Alright, I'll.. go do that now." Undyne muttered, going downstairs.

Toriel and Asgore were left alone.

"So.. what ever happened to your Santa outfit?" Toriel asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I was wearing that for a while, but," Asgore replied, "It got a bit wet in the snow, and I'd hate to ruin it."

"Hee-hee, remember that time on Christmas Eve, when you were in that Santa costume and Chara snuck out at night to catch you?"

"And Chara immediately recognized it as me."

"Oh, the poor thing was heartbroken!" Toriel commented, "And then the next day, when they were unwrapping presents from 'Santa', Chara kept glancing at Asriel, like they wanted to tell him."

"Oh, I believe they DID tell him, the Christmas after that," Asgore said, "I don't think he reacted much, though. I think he already knew."

"Ah, that was the same Christmas I had my Mrs. Claus dress, was it not?" she said.

"And you were going to make butterscotch cinnamon cookies for everyone, but I wanted you to spend the holiday relaxing, and did it myself."

"They came out a little scorched, did they not?" Toriel laughed, "We decided not to test the edibility of them, and went out to eat instead!"

"Hahah, I've never been quite as skillful as baking as you, Tori." he said.

"You could say that again." she added.

\---

sorry mates. not gonna finish this story. (i might, actually. you never know.) one thing is certain, though. i will never finish this chapter.  
in case if i DO continue the story, i'm not gonna say how it ends. BUT you can just imagine this chapter ending with frisk playing kirby games and sucking ass at all of them. imagine it ending with alphys feeling better, toriel drinking tea again, and undyne NOT yelling at toriel. as for what was inside the presents..? probably some sweaters. thanks, asgore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Time to Save. (It's not ending yet.)


End file.
